


Home

by CarolinesEcho (shopgirl152)



Series: Deep Desires [2]
Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Dozing, Dreaming, Dreams, Drifting, F/F, Homesick, Homesick Katina, Homesickness, Longing For Home, Longing for Francine, One Shot, Short One Shot, Strangers in Paradise XXV #8 extended scene, Stream of Consciousness, hypnagogic state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/CarolinesEcho
Summary: Home isn't a place. Home is a person. And as much as she longs for it, Katchoo can't go home. Not yet. Not until her family is safe.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> An extended scene based off Strangers in Paradise XXV #8.
> 
> Hypnagogic State: The transitional state between being awake and falling asleep. You can read about it here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hypnagogia
> 
> Some dialogue taking directly from the comic Strangers in Paradise XXV #8.

Katchoo sat in the car parked just outside Manson General Hospital, waiting for Jet. A crow alighted on the branch above her and stared, watching the woman intently.

Katchoo gave it a quick glance, but paid it no mind. Crows were hardly things to worry about. She turned her attention back to the windshield, watching the snowfall outside. Manson was a strange town, but even snowfall can turn a town of dark secrets pure and good. If only for a little while.

The heat from the interior and her down jacket provided an odd sort of comfort and warmth, reminding her of Santa Fe. The roaring fires. The mountains capped with snow. Koo and Ashleigh playing by the fire, for once being quiet and staying out of trouble...

Her eyes slipped closed and she smiled. And then Francine. Francine. Her wife. The woman she loved more than anything. The woman at home taking care of their children...

She missed her so much...

A soft hand reached out, cradling the left side of her face, the gentle fingertips brushing away a strand of hair.

Francine climbed into her lap and held her, the familiar curves of her body fitting into all the right places as Katchoo wrapped her arms around her.

"I remember," Francine whispered. "When you washed your hair. And fell asleep. On my lap. Come back to me."

Not a plea, but a whispered prayer.

Katchoo breathed in the familiar scent of baby powder. Heard the crackling of a roaring fire...

She remembered that night. Just the two of them. The girls in bed. The feeling of comfort and warmth. Relaxed from a long hot shower. Francine's lap and the feeling of a comfortable drowsiness as she drifted off to sleep in the arms of the woman she loved.

She was home. She was home and she was never leaving--

"What's with the birds?"

Katchoo started, an involuntary gasp escaping at the sudden rush of adrenaline.

Jet climbed into the car, staring past her.

"What?"

"Look." Jet nodded at the window and Katchoo followed her gaze. "They're watching you."

A murder of crows filled the entire tree next to the car.

"Great. We're in a damn Hitchcock movie."

"What?"

"Nevermind." God she was old. Katchoo motioned to the bag. "That bag on the floor is for you, Jet. From Stephanie."

For the moment, home would have to wait. She had more important things to do.


End file.
